Not Alone Anymore
by Love Princess
Summary: A Chibiusa/Helios romance, set in the time period of Crystal Tokyo. Rated PG for mushiness.


Notes:  
This fanfiction is based on the manga version of Sailormoon. Ergo, Chibiusa is over 900   
years old, even though she looks much, much younger. Although this doesn't help much,   
because Helios is even older than that, but I try to explain how it would work anyway in   
the fanfic. This fanfiction is going on the assumption that Chibiusa finally began to age   
again after awakening as Sailor Chibimoon. Thanks for reading! Sailormoon is   
copyright Naoko Takeuchi et al. Characters used without permission.  
  
*Denotes emphasis*  
[Denotes thought]  
  
Not Alone Anymore  
A Chibiusa/Helios fanfiction  
Rated PG for mushiness  
  
"I'll come and see you again!" I cried as Helios rode off. [ Someday in the future.   
When I've become a real lady... So Helios can be my prince. ]  
  
  
I did not see him again for many years. Mama kept me busy with countless   
lessons and endless training, plus the whole incident with Galaxia threw us all off   
schedule. But I never stopped thinking about him. Not even when I matured and guys   
started courting me -- not even then. To me, it was all a momentary distraction, until the   
one day I could see him again. I never told Mama that I planned to see him again. I   
figured that she knew. My 912th birthday approached quickly, and I planned to see him   
then, as a real lady. Just like Mama.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ For me, the maiden... It was her. Sailor Chibimoon. ]  
  
In Elysion, there is no fixed meaning of time. A hundred years on Earth could   
very well be a minute down here. And yet... after I was awoken by Princess Lady   
Serenity... time seemed to go by more quickly. I prayed all the time for Endymion's   
safety, for his princess's safety, and of course for the Earth's safety. But it brought me   
warmth in my heart to think of my maiden and to pray for her. She had promised, but I   
couldn't help but wonder if I would see her again. Here, in this timeless world, I could   
not tell how long it had been. "Chibimoon..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On my 912th birthday, there was a great party. Everyone brought me special gifts,   
even people whom I had never met. But there was still one special person whom I   
wanted to see.  
  
That night, I slipped out my window and climbed down the palace wall outside.   
Mama and Papa never noticed. I think they were otherwise pre-occupied. As I left the   
palace grounds, it occurred to me that I had no earthly idea how to get to Elysion. Last   
time, I went with the others, and they lead the way. But now I was alone. I wiped my   
eyes and realized that I had been crying. Always alone. I suddenly thought of Puu's key.   
Would it work?  
  
"Pluto! Give me your strength... Send me to Elysion!" As Crystal Tokyo   
vanished before my eyes, I felt a twinge of guilt, for using the Space Time Key for   
something so trivial, and also for leaving the palace. But... I had to see him. Something   
in my heart pulled me toward him so desperately. My prince.  
  
  
  
  
I found myself in a mystical land. It was beautiful, with flowers blooming   
everywhere and not a cloud in sight. I lifted my eyes to the sky. Where *did* the light   
come from? There was no sun in the sky to speak of. Strange. My feet lead me through   
this unfamiliar territory, pulling me closer and closer to my destination. Truly, I had no   
idea where I was going, but somehow I knew that my heart would lead me to Helios. I   
moved faster as I passed over mountains and valleys. Suddenly I came upon a beautiful   
shrine. Two women stood outside -- and I recognized them. Helios's shrine maidens.  
  
"Lady Serenity," they bowed to me. I blushed.  
  
"Um... is Helios-sama...?" my voice trailed off. For there he was, standing in the   
entrance to the shrine, looking as handsome as ever. He was smiling at me, looking   
happier than I've ever seen him.  
  
"Beautiful maiden," he said to me shyly. "I've been waiting." I felt as if my   
heart would burst with happiness.  
  
"Helios!" I cried, and I ran to him, engulfing him in a hug. "I've missed you so   
much!"  
  
"As have I," he whispered into my hair. "But I feel so lucky now."  
  
"Me too." We stood like that, embraced, for a short while. I couldn't believe it   
was really him. But we separated after some time and he stood at length, scrutinizing me.   
"You've grown so much," he told me. "You are truly a beautiful maiden."  
  
"Thank you." I felt myself blush, so I ducked my head down.  
  
"Well," he said suddenly, "shall I show you around?"  
  
"That'd be great," I said, glad for the distraction.  
  
  
  
We were walking by a clear, still lake. I had much I wanted to say but could not   
find the words. So we walked in silence. Around us, birds flew about and a gentle   
breeze blew. It was a beautiful place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As we walked among Elysion's fields, we talked about things that had happened   
since we saw each other last. I had little to say, of course -- not much ever changes in   
Elysion. But Serenity had much to tell me. She told me an awesome tale about a   
legendary Sailor Senshi who began the Sailor Wars all across the galaxy, and much strife   
followed. I listened in disbelief as she described how she saved her mother's life with the   
help of her own protector senshi. [She has grown so much, ] I thought. My life was   
pale in comparison. I felt a twinge of guilt at the memory of failing at my only duty --   
but that was how I met Lady Serenity in the first place. I could not complain.  
  
Perhaps it was a mistake to raise the topic of our relationship and how we would   
continue it. Serenity's face fell.  
  
"I'm not really supposed to be here in the first place," she admitted. "I snuck out   
of the palace."  
  
I gaped at her, aghast. Such a pure individual as she would resort to these   
measures -- just to see *me*? "Won't you get in trouble?" I stammered.  
  
She shrugged. "Probably. But I don't care. I've waited so long just to see you   
again."  
  
I flushed. Did I really mean so much to her? "I've been thinking about you, too,"   
I confessed. And with that, we continued walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It surprised me when he broached the topic of our relationship. He had always   
struck me as being slightly shy, never being loud or forward. But hope rose in my heart   
to hear those words from his lips. Still, I was faced with the unrelenting reality. I am   
the Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo. My duties lie there. And yet... just to be with   
him... I would throw it all away in an instant. But could I truly be that evil? I   
shuddered inwardly to think of Mama's wrath. And I couldn't let Helios down either. His   
concerned eyes burned into my soul. I closed my eyes and yet I could still feel his   
gaze. He has an amazing impact on me.   
  
By this point we were sitting on a little bench overlooking a flower garden, and I   
rested by head on his shoulder. He softened to my touch and my mind settled down, my   
heart at ease. We remained like that for several minutes, just enjoying each other's   
company. I was nearly drifting off to sleep (remember, I left at nighttime in Crystal   
Tokyo!) when he tapped me gently on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "We'd   
better start heading back." He rose and my heart sank. I didn't want to leave him. He   
chuckled at my forlorn face and said, "I didn't say you had to leave so soon." I   
brightened and cheered up again. He offered his arm and I linked mine with his as we   
headed back to the shrine. He explained that he needed to check on the shrine maidens   
and see how they were doing. I was in awe of his authority. It reminded me of my   
mother, again, and how everyone looks up to her. The world revolves around her, and   
she's never alone. I clutched Helios's arm more tightly. To have him beside me almost   
didn't seem real.  
  
Once we returned to the shrine, I asked him, "Do you by any chance know what   
time it is in Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
He smiled bemusedly at me and answered, "It's probably just after sunrise."  
  
I sighed. "I'd better be getting back, then," I said ruefully.  
  
He gathered me in his arms and asked hopefully, "But I will see you again soon,   
right?"  
  
"For sure!" I answered. "I'll see you again!" I kissed him one last time. Then I   
raised the Space Time Key above my head, and he and Elysion disappeared.  
  
  
I landed in the palace gardens. Sure enough, the sun was at the start of the   
horizon. I was terribly disappointed to be home, despite my fatigue. How can I go on   
like this, I wondered, longing for him so desperately when we are so far apart?  
  
I noticed some low voices behind me. I turned around to see who it was, and to   
my dismay, it was a patrol of palace guards. There wore their usual stern looks. They   
approached me and one took hold of my arm.  
  
"Excuse me, Princess, but you'll have to come with us," the guard said gravely.   
My heart lurched. I was in deep trouble if they had sent the guards after me.  
  
  
  
The guards dropped me off with Mama and Papa, and then they left. My parents   
had dark circles under their eyes, showing their lack of rest. "Usagi," my father said   
sternly. He only ever called me that when I was in trouble. "Where did you go last   
night?"  
  
I gulped. Oh, dear. How exactly was I to explain that I had been romping about   
in the Elysion countryside, enjoying a romantic affair with an older man? "I... umm..."  
  
"Perhaps I should handle it," my mother said gently to my father. "Serenity. We   
were very worried about you. We thought that you might have been kidnapped...   
tortured by youma..." She choked back a sob in her throat.  
  
"Mama," I cried. "I'm fine." Now I really couldn't tell them, not with her like   
this. Mine was but a selfish explanation. But I couldn't deny her one, either. "Mama...   
Papa... I was in Elysion."  
  
My parents stared at me blankly.  
  
"I just -- I missed Helios so much! I had to see him! I couldn't take it anymore. I   
promised myself that I could see him again when I became a lady."  
  
My father cleared his throat. "Ladies do not run off in the middle of the night in   
pursuit of illicit love. Do you know how much trouble you are in?" All too well. "If you   
want to become a real lady, you need to improve your actions." My father sounded   
tearful -- but why? I had just told them that I hadn't been hurt.  
  
"Serenity," my mother said, "There are certain things that should wait until you   
find the man you will marry." She sounded teary as well. It suddenly dawned on me   
why they were still upset.  
  
"No! You've got it all wrong. I didn't do _that_!"  
  
"What else are we supposed to think?" my father asked wearily. "Running out at   
night in secret with a man you barely know."  
  
Now I was mad. "I did _not_ do that, but even besides, I _love_ Helios! I know   
it's hard to accept that I'm not a child anymore, but I'm not! I'm an adult with adult   
interests. And I _deserve_ to have a love. I've waited 912 freaking years! For once, I'm   
doing things _my_ way!" I thrust out my key.  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Don't--"  
  
"Please! Send me to Elysion!" And with that, I escaped.  
  
  
How stupid of me, I thought angrily as I sat beneath a tree in Elysion. Running   
away won't help much. I'll just have to go back again. But maybe... maybe I could stay   
here. I lay down on the grass. I was *so* tired. I decided to rest my eyes, and I fell   
fast asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was inside the shrine when I sensed someone's arrival. [Serenity, ] I thought.   
[It must be her. ] I dropped what I was doing and went outside. Across the lake, there   
she was, sleeping under a tree. I went to the other side of the lake and gazed down at   
her. She was truly beautiful. Some of her long hair flowed across her pristine face. Her   
mouth was slightly parted, and she smiled as she slept. Looking at her, my heart was at   
peace, and I felt a sense of pure bliss. It's kind of ironic that people should experience   
such happiness alone in their dreams. There should be a way to extend the happiness of   
dreams into reality.   
  
I stretched out on the grass beside her. I didn't want to wake her just yet. But I   
leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. I ran my fingers through her sweet-  
smelling, silky hair and sighed. I probably didn't deserve her, but as long as she loved   
me, I would treasure every minute of it. She was so pure. She thought nothing of herself   
but instead went to great lengths to protect those she loved. I knew that she had Sailor   
Senshi to protect her, but she deserved to have someone look after her soul as well. I   
would protect it. If it's the only thing I can do for her, I'll do it.   
  
I nuzzled her cheek and then I decided to take her somewhere she could sleep   
more comfortably. I picked her up carefully. She moaned in her sleep, but she didn't   
stir. I carried her back across the lake to the shrine. Inside the shrine, I laid her   
down on a spare feather bed. Now that she was taken care of, I was somewhat at a loss as   
to what I should do. I didn't want to leave her alone, even though she was perfectly safe   
in the shrine. Perhaps I just simply didn't want to be separated from her. But I wanted   
to respect her privacy, so I left the room and went back to the public area of the shrine.  
  
I wondered what sparked her sudden return.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was dreaming. Dreaming a dream I've had many times before, but this time it   
was different. I was all alone, as usual. I called the names of my family members and   
my friends, but they didn't come. They wouldn't come. I could feel anger and   
resentment in the air, and it chilled me to the bone. The earth was in pain. "Someone   
please help me!" I cried.  
  
And then it was different.  
  
I felt a warm wind in the air, and suddenly I saw Helios, galloping up riding   
Pegasus. His smile warmed my soul, and I felt infinitely better.  
  
  
  
  
I blinked my eyes open. In the dim light of the room, I could see the faint figure   
of Sailorpluto. Shocked, I sat up abruptly. "Puu!" I cried.  
  
Pluto touched a finger to her lips. "Shhh, my lady. Not so loud."  
  
I slid out of bed and ran to give her a hug -- and I went right through her. I cried   
out in horror.  
  
Pluto looked sad. "I'm sorry."  
  
"How-how are you here?" I asked.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity called for me. She said it was an emergency." She looked   
at me questioningly.  
  
I sighed in disgust. "Oh."  
  
"She's very worried about you."  
  
My blood boiled. "I come here, and I still can't escape her. Look, she can worry   
all she wants. But she doesn't think of what's best for me! I've been all alone, ever   
since you left me!" I sank to my knees and sobbed.  
  
Pluto's eyes were teary. "Please forgive me, Lady."  
  
"Stop calling me that! You act like you don't even know me!"  
  
"You're right."  
  
My blood ran cold. I stared at her, wide-eyed. "W-w-what do you mean?"  
  
"I came from the past. You knew my future form."  
  
It suddenly became clear to me. "Ohhh," I breathed. I looked at her inquisitively.   
Her heart was bigger than I realized, to come visit me even when she didn't know me.   
"So why are you here?"  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity told me you were in love with a man from this world."  
  
I glowered, but only for a second. The mention of Helios made me soften inwardly. "That's   
true," I said softly. "He's an amazing person."  
  
"Have you considered the complications of pursuing such a relationship?"  
  
"Yes," I said proudly, holding my head high as I always did in public. "I have   
weighed the consequences and I have decided that I want to stay here. With Helios."  
  
She smiled sadly at me. "I don't think I could change your mind."  
  
I looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Neo-Queen Serenity wanted me to tell you about my position and how lonely it   
is there without many people around. Like Elysion. How difficult it can be, separated   
from the people most important to you, even if you are doing something important for   
them."  
  
I just smiled at her. "But Helios is so very, very important to me. He and I are   
kind of like Papa and Mama. We share the same dream. And I've never felt quite at   
home in Crystal Tokyo like I do here in Elysion. There, I was out of place, with no one   
in my own age group to hang around with and no one with enough time for me. But   
here... This is my place, where I belong. Can you understand?"  
  
Pluto nodded. "Yes, I understand. And I think your mother will too, when you   
explain it to her."  
  
I looked at her hopefully. "Do you really think so?"  
  
She smiled at me. "Yes. Neo-Queen Serenity is one of the most understanding   
people on Earth. And you are-are..." Pluto's form began to flicker.  
  
"Pluto! Please don't go!"  
  
"The past is calling. It needs me. I must go, my lady Serenity." She kneeled   
down to me and I could only manage another sob. With that, she disappeared. I flopped   
down onto the bed again and sighed heavily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[She's awake.] I heard voices coming from her room, so I didn't disturb her right   
away. I waited until I could hear nothing more, and then I cautiously approached her   
doorway. "Serenity? Whom were you talking to?"  
  
She lay on the bed, eyes red-rimmed with tears. "Helios?"  
  
"Serenity!" I gasped and went to her, taking her in my arms. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's gone again, Helios. Pluto's gone."  
  
Ah yes. I had heard tales of the mysterious Sailor Senshi's sacrifice to protect   
Lady Serenity. The two shared a close bond that I would have envied had I not loved   
Serenity so much. "I'm sorry," I whispered in her hair.  
  
She stood suddenly, holding her head high. "Come with me to the surface."  
  
"Eh?" I blinked, confused. "I thought you ran away."  
  
"This time, I'm going to make her listen. Please come with me. With you there,   
they can't turn me down."  
  
Blackmail. My eyes twinkled. "Ah, you are such the devil, aren't you?"  
  
She blinked innocently. "Who, me?"  
  
  
  
  
So I took her to the surface. I explained to her that there was a shield enabled to   
protect Elysion, and only those invited could come through the shield. Pluto was an   
exception because she didn't really exist on the surface, either.  
  
Serenity still seemed a little confused. "How did I get down here, then?"  
  
"My heart invited you." I brushed my lips lightly against hers.  
  
She blushed. "Thank you, Helios."  
  
We approached the front door of Crystal Palace rather cautiously. I felt as if I   
was an uninvited guest. But Serenity's determination led me through the door. The   
servants approached her, and she asked them to bring her parents. They scurried away.  
  
"Things have changed so much, haven't they?" I asked her. Tokyo scarcely   
seemed recognizable.  
  
"They have. But this is where I grew up. I'm sure it's for the better."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion came up to us then, and mother hugged   
daughter. "I was so worried about you!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"I know, Mama, I know." Serenity hugged her mother back.  
  
Both parents turned to look at me. "I take it Pluto didn't change your mind,"   
King Endymion said to Serenity.  
  
"No, she didn't," Serenity said. "I want to stay in Elysion, Mama. I've never felt   
at home here in Crystal Palace. This place isn't for me. I feel like I belong in Elysion,   
Mama. Helios and I love each other, just like you love Papa."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled understandingly at her daughter. "I can see the love   
between you two. It shines. I suppose I won't try to stop you, Serenity. But... will you   
do me one favor?"  
  
"What's that, Mama?"  
  
"Will you at least *try* to carry on a normal courtship with Helios first? With   
dates and all?"  
  
Serenity giggled. "I think I can manage that, Mama."  
  
"I won't let you down, Queen," I vowed. "I would never shame Serenity. I shall   
court her first."  
  
"Very well," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "May you two enjoy happiness." 


End file.
